


Grossière erreur

by MissCactus



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, mais pas beaucoup d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait réellement pour Chuchu : la réussite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Objectif". Premier essai sur Show By Rock avec un de mes couples favoris ~ !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait réellement pour Chuchu : la réussite.

Le succès, la perfection, peu importe le nom, elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif et elle était prêt à tout pour l'atteindre. Si pour cela elle devait se lier d'amitié avec un petit groupe sans aucun intérêt et s'en servir de tremplin, elle le ferait sans aucun regret, sans un regard en arrière, et avec le sourire.

Son rêve était de devenir célèbre, pas de se faire écraser par une petite fille venue de nulle part et qui n'avait jamais jouer dans un groupe de toute sa vie. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, devenir quelqu'un de grand, quelqu'un qui inspirerait les gens. L'ombre n'était pas faite pour elle, elle voulait briller de mille feux, être sous les projecteurs, elle voulait _être vue_.

Alors c'était sans regret qu'elle était allée voir ailleurs. Elle avait fait ses bagages, pris sa guitare, et n'avait pas hésité plus que ça avant de s'en aller.

Mais une fois loin de ses amies, elle réalisa. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait être reconnue. Elle voulait qu'on l'admire aux côtés des personnes qu'elle aimait, aux côtés de celles qui lui avaient fait découvrir qu'on pouvait s'amuser avec la musique.

Chuchu avait pensé que faire demi-tour était impossible, elle avait cru qu'elle avait brisé tout espoir de retour. Encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. Cyan et Retoree l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser alors qu'elle était celle en tort, alors que Moa, de son côté, avait refusé de la lâcher pendant des jours. Elle avait eu si peur, elle avait pensé ne jamais la revoir.

Chuchu s'en était voulue en voyant les larmes de Moa. Elle leur avait fait tellement de mal, mais aujourd'hui encore, ses amies l'acceptaient.

 _Et pour ça_ , se dit-elle en regardant tendrement Moa qui dormait à côté d'elle, _je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, remontant la couverture sur elles et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle ne referait plus jamais l'erreur de quitter ces personnes si chères à son cœur.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
